parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Indian Peafowl
The national bird of India, the spectacular appearance of the male Indian peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Say it: paw-VOH KRISS-TAH-TUSS), or ‘peacock’, is well-known throughout the world. The male’s head, neck and breast are a glossy, iridescent blue, with white patches above and below the eyes, along with a crest of upright, blue-tipped feathers on the crown of the head. By contrast, the back and wings are greyish-brown with brown barring. Undoubtedly the most striking feature of this species is the long ‘train’ of feathers at the rear, which, in the male, can encompass nearly two-thirds of the total body length. Often mistaken for a tail, the train is in fact composed of long tail coverts, while the true tail feathers comprise short stiff quills that help to hold the train aloft. The feathers of the train lack the barbed structure that normally holds bird feathers together, hence they look loose and fluffy, and each bears a striking eyespot or ‘ocellus'. The female Indian peafowl or ‘peahen’ is far more understated, with a whitish face and throat, brown crown, hindneck and back, a white belly and a metallic green upper breast. The train is present, but much shorter and lacks the distinctive eyespots. The call of the Indian peafowl, which is commonly used to advertise the presence of the male during the breeding season, but also heard in the late afternoon and after dark, is a loud, trumpet-like scream “kee-ow”. Roles * It played Dr. Facilier in The Doe and the Puffball * They played 53 Purple Peacocks in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Disco Dude in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played George Sanderson in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Blue Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest Gallery indian-peafowl.jpg IndianPeafowl.jpg Male-Indian-peafowl-displaying-to-female.jpg Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5)|The Lion King 1½ (2004) OTGW Peafowl.png Fantasia 2000 Peafowl.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Common_Peafowl (Blue Fang).jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Peacock.PNG IMG_7843.PNG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 9212.JPG IMG 9227.JPG ZX0865A038S005578d34988d071.62186613_1280.jpg Dexter's Lab Peafowl.jpg IMG dc peacock.jpeg IMG 0185.JPG IMG 7847.PNG IMG df peacock.jpeg IMG 9400.JPG|Pink Outs (1967) IMG_3707.PNG|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) IMG la2 peacock.jpeg IMG 9332.PNG indian-peafowl-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Peacock Queen.png 2766A849-5D32-4B52-83BE-FD9F0A4DD251.png Wally the Peacock.png 509A9928-4C1B-48BD-AE9E-A477B0E8C971.jpeg Peackock, Indian.jpg AD995859-0839-41E5-B7DD-DFCEB96F5BB4.jpeg|Amber’s Pet Peacock Praline (Sofia the First)|link=Indian Peafowl Male-Indian-peafowl-calling.jpg Star meets Peafowl.png 3D3D7C42-E756-4F0A-9FCF-A1E00D1E6F1E.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg C9CF7194-9E6F-47B1-8E4C-104B5C4B9A9D.jpeg 5A56AE96-3969-4A7C-87E3-3F262B6E24C6.jpeg D4F0B040-48C7-4CF9-A913-C9934BEA70B0.jpeg 71E0F08A-9C83-423D-8626-E09F39416DB7.jpeg F16139A7-979F-40A0-A560-4C72397998B2.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg See Also * Green Peafowl * Congo Peafowl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Galliformes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:African Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Multicolored Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals